Total Drama Survivor : Season One
by mgoldberg
Summary: The 22 original campers, plus Sierra and Alejandro, have returned in an all new competition to compete for one million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**-Duncan and Gwen broke up after World Tour but are still friends**

**-This is before Revenge of the Island**

Day One

Chris is standing in the middle of a big island, "Over the past 3 years, you've seen these teens battle it out for large cash prizes in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. This season we have the ultimate test in store for these contestants,"

The camera turns to a dirt road were some familiar faces are walking across.

"This is the first time that all 24 will be competing together, and it will also be the first time since Total Drama Island since the 22 original campers have competed against each other.

The campers arrive and gather around Chris.

"Hello campers. Welcome to, Total Drama Survivor! You all have played this game before, so let's get right down to business. As of now, none of you have a tribe, but that is about to change! We have predetermined your tribes, and it's time to split you up into them."

**Later**

There are four groups of six around the area.

"Eva, Alejandro, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, and Katie. You six are the people that form The Jocks, Geoff, Trent, Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, and Heather. From now on, you guys will be known as The Populars, Noah, Courtney, Cody, Harold, Sadie, and Beth. You six are now The Brains, and finally, Sierra, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Duncan. The six of you are now The Off Beats. The 24 of you have been divided based on your personality, or interests. We'll see how this effects each of your games in the long run. Make no mistake about it, you may know the people around you, but it's a whole new game,"

Chris tosses Tyler a blue map, he tosses Justin a red map, he tosses Sadie a blue map, and he tosses Gwen a yellow map.

"You have your maps which will lead you to your camp, good luck, and I will see you at your first challenge. You can head out."

The 4 teams head off in different directions.

Chris faces the camera, "39 days of drama, challenges, and vote offs. 24 people, forced to live together and try not to get under each other's skins. But in the end, only one will remain to call themselves the Ultimate Survivor!"

**The Populars**

The Populars are trying to find their campsite.

"Are we even going in the right direction?" asks Heather.

"We got the same information as you, why don't you figure it out?" responds Leshawna.

"I only asked a question you stupid ghetto girl,"

"And I was only answering your question you spoiled daddy's girl!"

**Confessional **

Leshawna-Everyone on the Populars knows what Heather is capable of. She's the biggest villain of the game, and we need to get rid of her, no doubt about it. We might as well have a little fun and make her short time out here miserable.

Trent speaks up, "To answer your question Heather, yes we are going the right way. I can see our camp straight ahead,"

"At least someone here has respect!"

Leshawna glares at Heather, "Oh don't you dare start telling me about respect!"

Geoff speaks up, "It looks like we're here! Yes, this is definitely our camp!"

"Good!" scowl Heather and Leshawna at the same time

**Confessional**

Geoff-Walking to camp was quite awkward. Heather and Leshawna wouldn't stop arguing. I mean come on! We're literally 30 minutes into this game and things are already getting way to heavy. We just need to chill out, and keep our eyes on the prize.

**The Brains**

The Brains are walking their way through the trail.

"I miss Katie!" states Sadie.

"I on the other hand, am so happy to be away from Sierra," smiles Cody.

"Maybe Chris will switch teams so I can be with Katie!"

"Nobody cares Sadie," moans Noah.

**Confessional **

Sadie-After Katie was eliminated in Total Drama Island, I had the worst days of my life. I was all alone and Katie was all alone. When we got back together we promised never to leave each other again, so I will do whatever it takes to make sure Chris switches us. I need to be with Katie!

"Actually Noah, you are very wrong," corrects Harold, "When you say nobody cares, that's technically untrue because Sadie cares very much about the situation,"

"Nobody cares Harold," moans Noah

**Confessional **

Noah-Apparently this is the brains tribe? You sure could've fooled me. Does anyone on this tribe even have brains except me? I mean, you put twiddle dumb on our tribe, but thank god you left twiddle dumber on the jocks. Then we have Miss. I Was A CIT. Then we have Cody, who is a geek, not a nerd. We also have the wicked with from The Wizard Of Oz, and yes, that would be Beth. This is definitely not the best tribe of brains.

"Once again you are completely wrong because I indeed do care about..." says Harold before he is interrupted.

"Everyone shut up! I am a C.I.T, and I'm leading you in the right direction so listen to me! If you look straight ahead you'll see that we've arrived at our camp! Now everyone get in a single file line and start marching!" demands Courtney.

**The Jocks**

The Jocks are heading down the trial to their campsite.

"Do you want me to carry you down? Your pretty delicate legs can only take so much," Alejandro asks Bridgette.

"Do me a favor," Bridgette gives Alejandro a dirty look, "Don't walk next to me,"

"Bridgette, my latino blood cannot stand to see you in such a mood like this. What's wrong?"

Bridgette turns to face Alejandro and yells in his face, "You know exactly what's wrong Alejandro! You left me stuck to that pole and you purposely tried to mess things up between me and Geoff! Now get away from me!"

**Confessional**

Bridgette-Alejandro has already shown his true colors in World Tour. He tricked me into kissing a pole, and I ended up getting stuck to it. He's evil, and everyone here knows it. I'm not falling for his evil tactics again, and if he dares try anything one me, I'll get Geoff to take care of him in a challenge. I miss Geoff. I wish he was on my tribe instead of Alejandro. I'll see you soon Geoff!

"You don't mind if I walk next to you," Bridgette asks DJ, "Do you?"

"No problem!" smiles DJ.

As they walk along the trail, The Jocks spot a small island.

"Is that our camp over there?" asks Bridgette.

"No duh that's our camp," Eva angrily responds.

**Confessional**

Eva-Why in the world am I back? To make it even worse you stick me with Bridgette, who tried to get me out, Tyler, who's the chicken that's afraid of chickens, Katie, who is the dumbest person ever to play the game, and DJ, who's a whiney little baby. The only people with brains on this team are Alejandro and I. We actually know how to play the game. You can expect a little alliance to be formed, and we'll take these idiots out one by one.

**The Off Beats**

The Off Beats are walking on their trail with Izzy speeding ahead.

"Izzy, slow down!" yells Gwen.

"Izzy waits for nobody" screams Izzy.

Owen whines, "Can we stop somewhere to eat? This long walk is giving me a huge appetite!"

"You can eat later big fella," responds Duncan.

**Confessional**

Duncan-What are my chances of winning? You tell me. I have big fatso on my tribe, along with completely crazy Izzy, obsessive Sierra, and homeschool Ezekiel. If these people vote me off before any of them, they're complete lunatics and they don't deserve to win. As for Gwen, I'm happy to be on her tribe. I know things are going to get weird once we see Courtney, but for now Courtney's not around, and I'm not even going to worry about her.

Owen passes a lot of gas and says, "The very first one! Smell it and love it!"

"Now that's just gross," says Gwen.

Duncan gets excited, "Look, there's our camp! Where'd Izzy go?"

The Off Beats arrive at their camp to see a full shelter built.

"So how do you like the shelter I built?" asks Izzy.

"You did this all now?" asks Gwen.

"Yeah, I had some of my animal friends help me while you were all walking like turtles!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note-

This story is based off of a comic series, so if this reminds you guys of anything, that is were it comes from.

Also, I got permission to write it so don't ask.

Here is the link to his page...

art/Total-Drama-Survivor-202036773?q=gallery%3Apgcool%2F28354867&qo=1


End file.
